


Admittance

by letsbefwb



Series: Half-Light [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbefwb/pseuds/letsbefwb
Summary: Happens some time after Kara's reveal. Lena is alot more forgiving (& chatty) and Kara is just being Kara and well, Balconies!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Half-Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics: Love Me Now by John Legend
> 
> A/N:  
> It's been some time since I've written and posted anything, cause well I really do suck at keeping to timelines and I seem to have a runaway brain. I kind of found this in my drafts, written halfway and thought 'what the hell' and voila! I finished it!  
> That said, I'm sorry for any of the mistakes that appears and well,  
> SUPERCORP ENDGAME!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't really watch Supergirl, not since it moved to CW (that network leaves a bad aftertaste in my mouth) so if any of my characterizations are off, do feel free to point them out to me constructively (love you guys for that). Basically all that I know about Supercorp comes from Tumblr & youtube scenes.

*I don’t know who’s gonna kiss you when I’m gone*

*So I’m gonna love you now*

*Like it’s all I have*

National City wound itself down each night and as always, Supergirl had stopped yet another spate of petty thefts and tomfoolery for the night. Now the city was a little more peaceful than it once was. Supergirl leaned against the railings as she stared out towards the lights which dotted the landscape that she had become intimately familiar with. Tonight’s debrief had ended some time ago and though she was free to go, a part of her was just not keen to head back to an empty apartment like every other night. Most of the agents had already called it a night and in the dimmed hallways of the DEO, the seed of loneliness grows slightly larger and wedges itself deeper into her heart.

"Kara?" Alex called out when she saw the silhouette at the balcony, wondering for a moment why her sister was still here.

"Alex, hey." Kara greeted without turning around, her eyes still trained outwards.

"I thought you left."

"Not in a hurry to get home just yet," Kara says as she turned towards her sister, a crooked smile on her lips that seemed to hinge on the edge of something that Alex couldn't really place.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks as she lay a hand against Kara’s arm. A slight crease in her brows as she ponders if there was any sisterly thing that she could do or say to ease the sadness in her eyes.

"Do you think she knows?" An abrupt question that she wasn’t even aware was on her mind spew from her lips and her cheeks redden at her lack of self-control.

"Kara…"

"I know what you're gonna say, but please don't."

It dawned on Alex that the Kara who stood before her appeared defeated; posture slumped and slouched, sag in her shoulders that seemed too heavy even for Supergirl. So Alex had settle for snark instead of sympathy "I'm pretty sure your abilities don't include telepathy." That had earned a small chuckle at least.

Save for the sounds from the landscape beyond them and the hum of machinery behind them, the silence was a blanketing comfort where words were not a necessity. Alas, reprieves were often short-lived and sooner than later, the comms on Alex beeped. Super hearing was hardly required as the static and the voices blared through the earpiece about an alien-perpetrated fire down at the docks. Alex winced at the echo in her ears.

Someone sighed and likely, Kara thinks it came from her even if she didn't recall willing that to happen. As always, Supergirl is ready to join the fray, her shoulders tensing, ready to leap off into the night sky.

"Kara, go to Lena," Alex says, holding up her hand before objections could be raised. “you've always fought for others and this city but maybe this time, you should fight for your heart.” In an odd way, Kara was glad that her sister had taken the argument; feeble as it may be, out of her hands. She’d be a fool to deny the fact that she would be more of a hindrance than any help at all.

"I.. Promise me that you'd call me when there's the slightest hint of trouble?" Kara asks with uncertainty in her voice.

"I promise. Now, stop being a worrywart and go."

* * *

For most, ten in the night signifies the winding down of the day as the city and its citizens prepped towards that restful slumber which ultimately eludes most. For Lena Luthor, that usually meant that she would still be in her ergonomic chair with the stark bare walls of her office, barely moving a muscle except for rapid eye movements; scanning through the mountain of documents which required her perusal. So no, she never expected to be home at an hour such as this. But as of late, Lena had found her attention to be waning once the hour hand strikes seven and she would find herself reading sentences repetitively thereafter. There was a part of her, adamant enough at entertaining the thought that a change of location might help her in focusing better.

It wasn't long before Lena gave up with a sigh and closed the lid of her laptop.

* * *

Supergirl is impulsive at times but highly intuitive in times of trouble and never without action. Always with the power pose: huge smile and glistening white teeth, fists at her hips. Kara Danvers, on the other hand, is more often than not, clumsy and harbor a huge tendency to word vomit whenever she is nervous—constant shy smiles and nudging at her glasses. There's a combination of both, just lingering in mid-flight, a little ways from Lena’s balcony.

Kara thinks she's all stealth, Lena thinks otherwise. And two plays at a waiting game.

Eventually, Lena wins.

* * *

Lena's apartment was modest yet tasteful, if she may say so herself. Of course, she could have gotten a bigger place or a bigger penthouse in this case. But workaholism demands that her place of residence be near LCorp even if she had a driver who could have chauffeured her anywhere, no matter the distance. As coincidence would have it, her place happened to have a balcony attached to it as well. But ever since that tiny incident at LCorp: being attacked and falling headlong over the rails, she had hardly ventured out to any known structural forms of balconies if given a choice. Now, nursing a glass of scotch in one hand, Lena strolls towards the entrance of her balcony, twisted the lock and left the glass door slightly ajar. Sitting at the kitchen island with her back facing the entrance of the balcony, fingers drumming restlessly against the linoleum countertop, Lena waits.

Kara lands with a soft thud, limbs oddly uncoordinated. She feels the erratic beating in her chest, beating to a rhythm; caught between trepidation and anticipation.

"Took you long enough." Kara startles when Lena's voice greeted her.

"I.. I - er, you were expecting me?" Kara stammers, clearly taken aback. For all the courage mustered from the bullet train monologue she had planned in her head on the way over, Kara was dumbfounded.

"You weren't exactly discreet, Supergirl," Lena says without looking at her. “I was wondering when you’d tire of conversing with yourself.”

"I wasn’t- I was just- I thought-," Kara stops and huffs, scuffing the toe of her boot against her other foot when she caught the pointed look on Lena’s face. She doesn’t see it but Lena smiles a little to herself. Some habits never change.

* * *

A couple of weeks ago, Lena had been a ball of fury and rightfully so; vindictive and uncommunicative. When she was younger, nobody ever told her that the repercussions of rage when left unchecked could be all-consuming destruction that both implodes and explodes, until she witnessed what it did to Lex. She recalled with such clarity the looks of madness and the acts of mania along with all its ramifications. The public crucified Lena alongside her brother and all that the Luthors previously stood for—even if she had eventually come to learn that the family’s name had been a facade as well. On the day when the verdict for Lex’s crimes had been televised nationwide, she had been so angry at her brother but even angrier still, at her inability to stop what Lex did. Lena had vowed to herself on two counts; that she would never allow rage of any sort, ruin her the same way it did her brother. Yet when it came down to it—when Kara had revealed the truth that Supergirl and her were one and the same person, she understood in the moments which followed; the anger and pain that blinds, the crushing feeling of disappointment, the need to lash out just to reappropriate some version of your own sanity—it was the thought that maybe Lex wasn’t so wrong and mad after all and that the apple never fell far from the tree.

Yet in spite of the constant misgivings directed at her from both the media and public, revenge was never something Lena Luthor was big on. Even if it was well within the expectations of insanity that her family had become synonymous with. To find out the truth from someone none other than her supposedly dead brother that Kara Danvers, the one person who had ignored the initial warning signs she had put up and simply waltzed right into her life, softening all her defenses, even when Lena had been adamant that she was only in National City to rebuild her family’s reputation; had betrayed her. It had hurt in such a way that even Lena hadn’t fathom was possible.

Forgiveness towards someone who had caused you pain in any way is not easy. It is a narrow winding path with hidden traps and treacherous vines lying in wait, just to snare at moving feet. It is a conscious act of will, having to walk that path but Lena manages anyway. Yet when it came to Kara, it frustrated her to no end; that each step forward felt like two steps backward.

* * *

"Why are you here, Supergirl?" Lena asks, for there was a part of her wanting to know, never quite able to figure out the motivations behind Kara's persistence.

"I.. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to-" Kara flounders with the words in her head that she could not quite place into a sentence.

"I'd thought the memo was clear when I last spoke to Agent Danvers."

Kara could have tried, try verbalizing the multitude of reasons she had in her head but instead blurted *'Why won't you call me Kara?'*

Lena hadn't seen that coming and it wasn't without a hint of sadness and much honesty when she replied *'I haven't been able to see you as Kara for some time now.'* The pain at an admission that flashed across both their faces was hard to bear but very much necessary. In the face of ripping off the bandaid, there is room for hearts to mend, though hearts were rather complicated things and there is really no one good way to go about it.

"I haven't changed, you know. I've always been everything that I told you I was, am and might be,” Kara's voice was lower now, as if afraid to shatter the tangible state in which they could find themselves having this conversation. “Being Supergirl does not change that. It.. shouldn't have”

"Yet it did," Lena says simply, without malice. Even if she did hurt and is still hurting from everything that had happened between them, she would never wish to inflict the same pain upon Kara no matter the circumstances. She stood then, heading towards the sofa and discarding the glass of scotch, opting for the bottle instead. Lena had always been able to hold her own in any setting and for such a long time, she had done just that. But here, in a space that she could barely call home since coming to National City and in an audience of one, she finds herself disarmed and at a loss. “Would you like to sit?” Lena motions towards the empty space beside her. “Unless you prefer to be standing, of course, I wouldn’t presume.”

A proffered olive branch, a sliver of hope, Kara leaps at it like a lifeline.

There is a silence that settles between them; awkward and deafening. Neither of them wanted to be the first to speak for neither knew what was the right thing to say. An interminable silence broken only by a whispered *'I'm sorry'*. An apology that hopes to convey the things Kara could not find the words to say.

"I don't need your apology, Supergirl." Lena replies, her lips trembling as her words came out a little shaky, feeling the heavy press of tears at the back of her eyes “I wish I did, because–” Lena pauses as if to calculate the odds between admission and being reticent, eventually deciding on the former. "Because then, there would be something which requires apologizing for. But there isn't, is there," Lena holds her hand up and Kara closes her mouth. "I've spent an inordinate amount of time going back and forth with myself, trying to figure out what went wrong and I heard the reasons you gave. Gosh, did I hear them in my head, every single damn time, replaying like a spoilt record. And I've spent equally as much time, combing through those very reasons with a fine-toothed comb, trying to piece everything together. But each time I thought that I came up with a plausible reason, that very reason feels like it's mocking me and it hurts, more than I thought it should. That–" Lena turns to Kara, eyes glassy with unshed tears as she continues. "No matter how much I turn it over in my head, a plausible reason does not negate an inevitable truth; that this friendship between us was based on lies from the very beginning and all these lies stem from an undeniable reality that I am a Luthor and you, you are a Super, and that regardless of my efforts, it's just not enough.." Even on a high strung workday she never would have allowed herself an outburst, but it was cathartic and gosh, she needed that. Looking at the half-empty bottle of scotch that sat on the coffee table, she thinks her inhibitions are just as empty as another traitorous tear trek it’s way down her already damp cheeks.

Even then, with smudged mascara and makeup which had seen the time of day, Kara thinks Lena is the most beautiful person she's ever had the luck to lay her eyes on.

* * *

“I’m sorry. I’m a mess.” Lena sniffles and on any other day, she would have been mortified at her own action. Right now, she didn’t care.

“Still a beautiful mess, if you ask me,” Kara says, ducking her head, her cheeks a rosy tint and unwilling to look at Lena though she could feel her gaze on her. There was a sigh, so soft that it could have been easily mistaken for the whisper of breeze that came through the balcony.

"Do you hate me?" Kara asks in a small voice, part of her afraid of hearing an answer that she would not be able to stomach and that, would most certainly break her heart.

"I don’t hate you, I never could, even if I wanted to." Lena sighs louder this time, "believe me, it wasn’t for the lack of trying."

The second time when Kara apologizes, Lena acknowledges and to Kara, that was as good a win as any other.

"If I were to ask you something, could you–" Lena pauses for good measure, ambivalent towards the idea of giving shape to a question that had popped up in her head countless times and the dilemmas it poses.

"Anything, you can ask me anything, Lena," Kara interrupts quickly. "I know I haven’t been entirely forthcoming about everything and I know it’s gonna take more than one conversation to make things right, but I will do whatever it–" Kara stops abruptly at a slight pressure on her arm, blushing and nodding once to herself before simply saying "You can ask me anything and I promise you, that I would answer you truthfully."

"Why do you keep trying when anyone would have left by now?" She sees the deliberation as Kara attempted to pick the right words to say, opening and closing her mouth several times, her cheeks a warm blush.

“With you, I never saw another alternative. Or well, I've never wanted to.” Kara gave a little shrug, settling for words that inched much closer to a half-truth.

"Why?"

"Cause you’re Lena."

"From who and what I grew up with, that was never sufficient."

"It is for me."

The answer wasn't quite what Lena had expected, really. In her defense, her brilliant brain hadn't anticipated an answer with an underlying meaning that would be so blatant, should it come to be understood. For a reply that direct, it threw her off in loops. Lena waits as if there would be further explaining from Kara but when none came, Lena turns to blink at the sight of Supergirl being Kara and vice versa, feeling that undeniable twinge in her chest.

Most of the time, there is an explanation for nearly everything that exist, impossible as it may seem. Like the sense of bravado, she was feeling is, in fact, her brain relaxing due to the slowed down release of glutamate as an excitatory neurotransmitter from the scotch she had consumed earlier. So no, Lena did not really understand what Kara was trying to say.

She had attempted to make peace with her inexplicable attraction towards Kara. Chalking every burst of feeling from each interaction between them to her existential solitude. And when it got too much, she had resorted to burying her feelings in a box labeled *Unrequited* and placed a blindfold over her eyes whenever she was in Kara's presence. Ignorance is bliss, she thinks, for it masks inevitable disappointment, hope on the other hand breeds eternal misery. If Lena was being honest with herself, even with the omission of truth, she could never regret whichever definitive moment it had been when she had let Kara in nor would there be any hesitancy on her part when it came to protecting Kara, even if it meant hurting herself.

Because to be loved is to be known in every little way. Loving someone goes both ways and in hindsight, some small part of Lena had always known; though she had been hurt and is still hurting, so is Kara.

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand.." Lena says slowly.

"I said.. you're enough for me," Kara repeats just as slowly, her heart feeling as if it is going to beat right out of her chest. Thank Rao, that between the both of them, she was the one who is Kryptonian.

"I heard you the first time, I just don't understand... *why*," Lena says, keeping her voice as even as possible.

It was subtle in her gaze but Kara could see the roaring questions beneath the carefully disguised mask of calm. A measured look that said plenty without the need for words, a singular plead where hope and fear coexisted, of Lena letting her know that she is taking the proverbial leap of faith now and asking for Kara to catch her this time. It pains Kara that for all the promises she had given along with asking Lena to not be afraid and to trust her, she had not kept her end of the bargain.

"Do you remember that night when I came to you? I wanted to make sure you were okay and you weren't," Kara says with her palms splayed in an open gesture as she inches closer towards Lena. "I made you a promise that night, asking you not to be afraid because you will always have me and I would always protect you."

"I remember, you held me and.. and it was one of those moments when I felt like I could breathe, really breathe," Lena admits with a wistful smile, a recollection of a memory that seemed like a lifetime ago. Kara matches her with a smile of her own before continuing "I had thought then, this promise that I'd made to you, was something that close friends did for each other and the way I felt about you was the same that I felt towards all the people I cared about." Kara says as she reaches out and places a warm palm on top of Lena's, her heart surging with joy when Lena did not pull away. "I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Lena interrupts.

"Yeah, I didn't know till Alex pointed it out, yet again." a soft chuckle escapes her lips when the image of an exasperated Alex yelling at her to get her shit together, popped into her head. "I was wrong about the way I thought I felt about you. To be honest, since we are being honest here, I’m still really bad at the whole human thing and the spectrum of emotions and decorum that goes with it."

"What are you saying?" Lena asks, conflicted at the existence of hope blooming in her chest while trepidation vies for a spot.

"What I'm saying–" Kara says, throwing caution to the wind, intertwining their fingers with deliberate slowness, "is that to everyone, you're Lena Luthor and all the things that go with your name, good and bad. But to me, you're just Lena and you're kind of perfect the way you are." Kara lets out the breath she never realized she was holding in. There were words that hung at the tip of her tongue but Kara knew she couldn't say them, not now at least. Those words had been misused on Lena so many times, it would have been frivolous if Kara did the same.

It came out stilted, caught between a half-closed windpipe and a dry mouth. *Kara* Lena murmurs faintly, barely moving her lips, that Kara thought she might have imagined hearing it all together. But when she turned and saw the tears rolling down Lena’s cheeks, Kara panicked and tries to backtrack. "I don’t–, I didn’t mean anything by it–" Kara waves her hand frantically "I mean, every word that I’ve said is true, you’re special to me, Lena. You– you’re beautiful and so so smart and you have such a big heart and so much kindness in you even when the world has been so cruel to you and I’ve been so selfish with you. I hurt you, I know. Not a day goes by that I wish I had done things differently. All I wanted was to keep being Kara with you and I’ve missed being the *me* when I’m with you. But I didn’t say what I said to get you to forgive me. And I know it isn't the right time to tell you how I feel and you probably don’t feel the same way but I just wanted to–" Kara would have kept on going were it not for plump lips pushed gently against hers, stealing her breath, effortlessly halting all manner of movement and words.

"Kara... Breathe," Lena whispers against her lips.

Kara refuses to open her eyes, opting instead to keep her eyes screwed tightly shut, part of her thinking that it must be a wonderful dream which would be ruined if she were to open her eyes. She felt the soft brush of fingers along the nape of her neck and gosh did Kara revel in that touch, so careful and hesitant. Each caress tugging at her self-restraint.

"Kara, look at me, please." And Kara acquiescence to a pair of eyes which reminded her so much of a forest at twilight.

"Hi." Kara blinks once, twice, mesmerized at the face so close to hers that she still thinks she is dreaming.

"Hi," Lena replies, shy with an obvious blush on her fair skin and pretty lips curled unfairly to tamper a growing smile.

"I never thought–"

"So you wanted–"

There was a short pause, one that is finally comfortable enough to be in and then Lena goes and ruins it by giggling or more like snorting a giggle, whichever that fits in this case. Kara has never heard Lena giggle and now she can't decide which she loves more.

"You first," Kara says, still awestruck and likely dumbstruck with the kiss that happened mere seconds ago and she still felt the buzz on her lips. Her gaze drops to Lena's lips as it moves.

"Okay, in light of honesty, that was rude of me. I mean, by me kissing you when you were talking and I should have let you finish. So I do want to apologize for that but I can’t find myself feeling sorry about what I did, so–" Lena stops, because this time it was Kara pressing her lips with fervor against Lena and mumbling, *'now we’re even'* before darting her tongue out, licking at her bottom lip, prompting a gasp from Lena who tilted her head slightly for a better angle. It only spurred Kara on in her attempt to capture the tiny little noises that Lena made.

* * *

It took a huge amount of effort on Kara’s part to detach herself from Lena, not just lips wise but limbs wise as well. Needless to say, the same goes for Lena. For when they finally managed to put a minuscule distance between them (which didn't really count towards being apart from each other at all), both had flushed faces and heaving chests to match.

"Wow." Lena breathes out, willing to get her breathing under control.

"Yeah?" Kara smiles a crooked smile, "that good, huh?" Lena pushes at her shoulder and Kara pretends to sway with the motion as she laughs the kind of laughter which could warm even the coldest heart. With laughter still in her eyes, Kara reaches for her hand and Lena gladly lets her; a simple gesture yet one that is reassuring and conveys promises of a new beginning. And for the first time in what Lena deems as a very long period of time, her heart feels a little lighter and a lot fuller.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lena asks, brushing her thumb against Kara's knuckles in a show of comfort when she notices the subtle way Kara's brows scrunched up in a slight frown.

"Are you–, are we going to be okay, Lena?"

"Are we not in the middle of that?"

Kara rolls her eyes, "I'm serious, Lena. We are going to be okay?"

When Lena doesn't answer and just stares at Kara, her frown deepens but Lena smiles and that soothes her worries a little. Kara wasn't sure when exactly it started but she relished in the comfort of knowing that—regardless of the situation or circumstance—they have always been able to communicate with nonverbal cues, even though those cues couldn't substitute for actual communication. And of course, it had led to their fair share of miscommunication then. Even now, there was still so much left unsaid between them but if this is Lena relenting, Kara would make it work.

"If you're asking if I've forgiven you, there's nothing left to forgive," Lena states simply. "Forgiveness is a forged road, one that I've never been good at navigating and I've thought that, that was well and dandy, being a Luthor and all. Till I–," her gaze shifted away from Kara, her heart thudding quicker in her chest. "Till I met you, till I let you in without meaning to and allow myself to be known and seen by you, till it reached this point—where you pleaded and I took."

"I have always seen you."

"I know, Kara. That's our problem, don't you see?" There was an unmistakable quiver in her jaw but her tone was light as she pushes on. "Our problem, Kara, or should I say that it is more of mine than yours. You've placed me on a pedestal with your belief and even when I doubted myself at every turn, you've never faltered. And I lap it all up, every bit of it. You became my crutch and along the way, I came to a glaring realization that I was attracted to you. So I tried boxing up those feelings but I held on tighter than ever, to you and our friendship, being afraid that you'd find out that last bit and things would change. But then what I feared never came to pass. Instead, you came to me with *your* truth and I was devastated." Lena sees the flinch and tensing of her shoulders and she moves even closer, with a slight squeeze to their joined hands.

"It wasn't fair to you. I wasn't being fair to you, Kara. You've always assuaged my fears; that you *saw* me as *Lena* and never just a Luthor. You have to know your unwavering belief meant the world to me and it felt good having you in my corner. I wanted desperately, to hold onto the best thing that had happened in a really long time. Then you threw me a curveball that night and you broke me. I was furious that you hid the truth and having to admit that I'd been so blinded that I've turned into a fool; seeing only the version of you that I wanted to see. I got fooled by glasses and a ponytail, as ridiculous as that sounds." Lena rolls her eyes as she gestured exasperatedly with her free hand. "And when you told me that you could be *just Kara* around me; that we were able to be around each other just being Kara and Lena, it placed me in the position of being both the liar and the betrayed. I've always been the former or the latter but never both. So I reacted the only way I knew how; being a perpetrator of anger comes easier to me than being a victim of hurt. But it never made anything better."

”Do you see, Kara? I had to forgive you in a sense before I could stop hating myself. And I'm just so weary from fighting myself over you." Lena admits with a rueful smile. There were no longer any tears and the bile from earlier that had taken residence at the back of her throat seemed to have completely disappeared. The conversation is far from over but there's only so much Lena could take in a day. Right now, all that remains was that yearning to be held.

Kara still isn't telepathic when she pulled Lena impossibly close and wrapped her arms around her, hands placed in a protective hold at her lower back, choosing actions over words. It was also something she had been controlling the urge to do since she stepped through that balcony door. And there they stayed for some time, locked in a hug that was both familiar and new; comforting and tender.

"So.. You like me?" Kara asks in a muffled voice as she presses her lips to Lena's temples.

"That's all you got from my lengthy monologue?" Lena laughs lightly, nuzzling her nose against Kara's pulse point, feeling the steady thump grounding and soothing her.

"Well, I got the rest. But I'd like to start somewhere and I think that's the best place to start."

Lena pulls away from the embrace and tilts her head to the side, pondering for a moment before extending a hand with a slight smirk. "Hi, I'm Lena Luthor."

"Oh God, you're such a dork," Kara pretends to huff but her beaming face said otherwise as she took Lena's hand. "Hi, I'm Kara Zor-El, going mostly by Kara Danvers these days."

"Ah, so you're Kara Danvers *and* Kara Zor-El," Lena says, with her lips curling upwards and eyes filled with mirth. "I rather fancy Kara Danvers but I suppose Kara Zor-El does have a nice ring to it."

"Lena!"

Lena laughs then, bright and boisterous and Kara could hear the glee in her laughter. She joins in, laughing along till both had tears leaking from the corners of their eyes. Even when the laughter ceased, their hearts held their laughter for them, nudging them towards a quiet kind of contentment found in each other’s arms.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you always leave your balcony door open?"

"Nope."

"It was opened when I came in just now."

"I’ve always left it open for you."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!  
> Thank you for all the kudos & comments (apologies if I don't reply as much)  
> And if you're inclined, feel free to drop me prompts/messages or anything really on [Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/uevn)


End file.
